


Before the Fever

by hughdancys



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughdancys/pseuds/hughdancys
Summary: “Because you liked me.”orthe fic where I interpreted this scene as gay cause I did the first time around.. so um gay rights!
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/Kiara, if u squint tho cause this is gay, slight john b/sarah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Before the Fever

_“Because you liked me.”_

Kiara's countenance softens, and there’s a raise to her eyebrow. _God, why couldn’t it have been anyone else but Sarah? Anyone at all._ She allows the two of them to sit in silence longer, afraid that if she speaks she’ll leave the boat sinking, afraid she won’t come back from _this_ moment. “Of course I liked you, Sarah.” There’s an attempt to save herself. “You were my friend, and then you abandoned me,” Kiara spoke. She could feel herself choking back tears, she didn’t believe in giving satisfaction to those who’ve hurt her. Especially if they were Sarah Cameron, and they didn’t deserve to see her cry. 

Sarah shakes her head, looking down at her hands where her fingers are tangled within each other and she allows a sigh to slip. “No, Kiara. You _liked_ me.” Sarah’s looking over at her then, the eye contact between them dreadfully uncomfortable and they both aren’t sure what their next move will be. “you liked me more than a friend and I felt guilty.” Sarah’s quiet. Kiara knows her covers been completely blown. Hell, it’s been _destroyed_ at this point. 

Kiara was sure her feelings for Sarah weren’t obvious back then, even when the Kooks would giggle and point whenever she held onto the blonde’s hand a little too tight or pressed up against her despite the plethora of space surrounding them. But she loved Sarah. After all, she was one of the only girls at school who showed Kiara genuine kindness and friendship. So when she finally realized she liked Sarah in a way far from platonic, it became real. _Too_ real. “Listen, Sarah—” Kiara’s instantly cut off by Sarah speaking again, and suddenly the world comes to a halt. “I was guilty because I knew I liked you too, but then Topper came into the picture, making me even more confused,” There’s a brief pause. “But I liked you a lot Kiara, I _still_ like you.” Her words are barely audible now, presenting themself as a whisper while the boat gently rocks back and forth.

Kiara’s ready for Sarah to look up and grin sheepishly, laughing as she traps Kie in yet another joke of hers, though that time never comes. It feels as if everything’s completely frozen over now, the tension between them ready to be cut with a razor-sharp knife. “Don’t do this now, you’re with John B. He loves you,” Kiara’s words come out softly. She won’t admit that she feels those same butterflies as when they first met, but she’s taught herself to force those feelings down. Sarah Cameron was back in her life and dating her best friend, and **shit**. Things would never be the same again, no matter how hard they tried. “If you’re being honest, you have to tell John B, please don’t string him along.” Her words, which are promising, come out as a plea and she’s already made herself forget the confession.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something? Don’t you like me too?” Maybe there was a part of Sarah praying Kiara had liked her back, regardless of what had happened to their friendship in their past. They’d get over it, and start over. Happier this time. “I don’t know. I mean, I do like you. But it’s too much right now.” Kiara exhales. She’s biting her lip, refusing to look up and meet Sarah’s eyes. 

“Then we’ll take it slow. And I’ll talk to John B,” Sarah says. She reveals a soft smile that twists her lips, moving closer to Kiara in hopes it’ll burst the imaginary bubble between them. “I like you, Kiara Carrera.” Her words are honest, and Kiara rests her head on Sarah’s shoulder. “I like you too, Sarah Cameron.” 

And so they sat there silently for another hour soon hearing the whoops and greetings of the boys from far away, realizing they’ve done a little more than just forgiving today. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say other than this is very bare minimum and poorly written but! I'll go down for this since kie is gay here <3 also perhaps writing a JJ x kie fic but nobody saw that..


End file.
